planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Implants
Implants are currently in the July section of the Roadmap. Expect these to come into the game around that time! Implants are a consumable item that can be used to enhance your soldier with gameplay perks. Implants can be obtained from general gameplay by doing things such as capturing bases, killing enemies, and potentially support actions and alerts. They can also be obtained via crafting. Implants are powered through an undetermined "power source" though it has not been detailed how this power source will be obtained, but they will be consumable (As opposed to the implants themselves). Like weapons, they're available to purchase for both Certification Points and Station Cash as well. Though some powerful implants can only be obtained through gameplay, not SC. An icon of the currently active Implant will also appear on the players Heads Up Display (HUD). List of Implants Crafting and Tiers Players can combine like implants into an implant of the same effect but more powerful and also requiring more energy to use. They can also be broken down, and possibly be used to construct other types of implants. It is unknown if implants purchased with SC can be used for crafting. Future Implants This section is reserved for implants coming in the future after the release of Game Update 13 and are not currently implemented within PlantSide 2. History Recently a new roadmap thread detailed some changes to implants based on feedback, the article has been updated to reflect this. Nearing the release of Implants, Matthew Higby created a post detailing some of the upcoming items in Game Update 13. Some of which detailed the upcoming Implants, their abilities, and cost. These costs were in the form of certs and station cash and they decayed over time. The community at large disagreed with this and many believed they should be available permanently for large cert costs or via infantry resources. As a result of this feedback, SOE delayed Implants to change them up and take community feedback into play. "After reading through your comments we have decided to go back to the drawing board on implants. They will not be coming with GU13." ~John Smedley (Tweet 1) (Tweet 2) During development of Implants, there were three tiers of the implants with different icons similar to the design of Boosts. Some of these implants were removed, while others remained the same or merely changed names. Icons Tier 1 Implant Vehicle Timer Reduction Tier 1.png|Vehicle Reduciton Timer Tier 1 Implant Thermal Cloaking Tier 1.png|Thermal Cloaking Tier 1 Implant Sprint Recovery Tier 1.png|Sprint Recovery Tier 1 Implant Shock Absorbtion Tier 1.png|Shock Absorbtion Tier 1 Implant Reduce Weapon Swap Time Tier 1.png|Reduce Weapon Swap Tier 1 Implant Radar Masking Tier 1.png|Radar Masking Tier 1 Implant Reload Time Reduction Tier 1.png|Reload Time Reduction Tier 1 Implant Iron Sight Movement Increase Tier 1.png|Iron Sight Movement Increase Tier 1 Implant Hazard Shielding Tier 1.png|Hazard Shielding Tier 1 Implant Audio Processor Tier 1.png|Audio Processor Tier 1 Implant Audio Dampening Tier 1.png|Audio Dampening Tier 1 Implant Adrenal Regulator Tier 1.png|Adrenal Regulator Tier 1 Tier 2 Implant Vehicle Timer Reduction Tier 2.png|Vehicle Reduciton Timer Tier 2 Implant Thermal Cloaking Tier 2.png|Thermal Cloaking Tier 2 Implant Sprint Recovery Tier 2.png|Sprint Recovery Tier 2 Implant Shock Absorbtion Tier 2.png|Shock Absorbtion Tier 2 Implant Reduce Weapon Swap Time Tier 2.png|Reduce Weapon Swap Tier 2 Implant Radar Masking Tier 2.png|Radar Masking Tier 2 Implant Reload Time Reduction Tier 2.png|Reload Time Reduction Tier 2 Implant Iron Sight Movement Increase Tier 2.png|Iron Sight Movement Increase Tier 2 Implant Hazard Shielding Tier 2.png|Hazard Shielding Tier 2 Implant Audio Processor Tier 2.png|Audio Processor Tier 2 Implant Audio Dampening Tier 2.png|Audio Dampening Tier 2 Implant Adrenal Regulator Tier 2.png|Adrenal Regulator Tier 2 Tier 3 Implant Vehicle Timer Reduction Tier 3.png|Vehicle Reduciton Timer Tier 3 Implant Thermal Cloaking Tier 3.png|Thermal Cloaking Tier 3 Implant Sprint Recovery Tier 3.png|Sprint Recovery Tier 3 Implant Shock Absorbtion Tier 3.png|Shock Absorbtion Tier 3 Implant Reduce Weapon Swap Time Tier 3.png|Reduce Weapon Swap Tier 3 Implant Radar Masking Tier 3.png|Radar Masking Tier 3 Implant Reload Time Reduction Tier 3.png|Reload Time Reduction Tier 3 Implant Iron Sight Movement Increase Tier 3.png|Iron Sight Movement Increase Tier 3 Implant Hazard Shielding Tier 3.png|Hazard Shielding Tier 3 Implant Audio Processor Tier 3.png|Audio Processor Tier 3 Implant Audio Dampening Tier 3.png|Audio Dampening Tier 3 Implant Adrenal Regulator Tier 3.png|Adrenal Regulator Tier 3 Category:Implants Category:Implant Slot Category:Infantry Certifications Category:Consumables Category:Spoiler